


重逢是青春恋爱加长版

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 阿独有话说：索香见面！我激情码字！QAQ我哭得好大声啊啊啊我CP终于见面了！用了这两天很火的“海贼王×日清食品×洼之内英策 青春校园风广告（HUNGRY DAYS 索隆篇）”里面的高中人设，这个短篇就是他们青春恋爱的加长版……





	重逢是青春恋爱加长版

重逢是青春恋爱加长版  
文/Xmenz_阿独君

❤❤❤

山治——

喂，起床了，懒鬼。我推了推身旁的人。他还是老样子，那么嗜睡。我记得高二那时，热衷于剑道的他因为每天训练量极大，所以上课都打瞌睡，老师点名批评他他也改不了那副无所谓的态度，可把老师气得半死。

他慢悠悠地睁开眼，停顿了一两秒，而后嗓子干干地问我现在几点了。我也不知道，不过闹钟倒响了好几遍，平日这个时候我至少卖出百余个网红甜品了。他笑了，他说了一句恭喜。

每次他笑，都是扬起一边的嘴角，看上去十分欠揍，然而这次不同，我能看出他是真的替我开心。他恭喜我梦想成真，开了一间属于自己的料理店。被问到看见漂亮女生会不会免收费用时，我压抑住刚想亲他嘴角的冲动，往他膝盖踢去一脚。

定是又在嘲讽我花痴，你这混蛋，这么多年一点也没变。他捏着我有点发冷的脚，温热迅速笼络了我所有神经。他毫不客气地说，你不也没变，还像当年一样爱踹人。我们同一时间对视而笑，虽然不知道笑点在哪儿，但是经历过五年零八个月的别离后再见面，发现彼此依然是最熟悉自己的人，是一件多么令人安心的事情。

直至第三次，我才艰难地从柔软的大床上爬起来，身体好像不受我控制了，后面那久未被碰的地方隐隐作痛。不过我是不可能轻易表露出来的，免得他沾沾自喜。记不清做了多少次，期间自己又昏迷了多少次，总之我认为他昨晚大概是想把没见的这两千多个日日夜夜补全。

昨天傍晚他忽然跑来店里，二话不说抱住我，我都懵了，耳边回荡的只有他三颗水滴状耳坠相互碰撞发出的清脆金属声，像极了悬挂在我家门口的风铃发出的叮铃叮铃。来到我家，他问我买那玩意儿做什么，没做什么，他那个榆木脑袋怎么也没想到，我只是希望每天工作累了回到家第一时间迎接自己的，是那思念的像极了爱情的声音。

幸好我预料到今天极大概率是不回店里了，昨天打烊的时候随手挂了一个店主休息的通知牌。我深知自己充满期待，期待与他沉沉睡去的黑夜，期待与他双双醒来的白天。他没头没脑地突然问了句，你……想吃吗？这家伙！我嘴上嫌弃他就知道吃饭睡觉和剑道，心里倒真想立刻给他弄点吃的。

❤❤❤

索隆——

朦朦胧胧中听到熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音，我睁开眼，外头阳光正猛，床边的落地窗外是复杂交错的立交桥。我回到这座城市了，这不是做梦，我回到这座有他的城市了。

我们正是在这里读的高中，基本上老师一开始讲课我就犯困，基本上我一犯困老师就叫醒我，基本上老师一叫醒我他就朝我扮鬼脸，喂，起床了，懒鬼，他正是这么说的，跟现在一字不差。老师罚我拖着船锚到外面跑圈，我无异议，只是一想到臭圈眉那张脸就很不爽。现在才明白，原来自己很早以前就在意他了。

问他几点，他不知道，其实我想问的是怎么你能这么早醒，难道是昨晚我不够用力。他大概很少放纵自己工作日不去上班，而是陪我在家里呼呼大睡，嗔怒道平日这个时候他至少卖出百余个网红甜品了。

高一，所有社团都积极招新，擅长做饭的他加入了料理部，天天跟一堆女生讨论菜谱，有一次我吃醋问他料理部就这么好吗，可能我脸色不太对，他明显怔了一下，说开料理店是他的梦想，然后又小声嘟囔了一句，不介意顺便喂饱你这颗只会吃饭睡觉和剑道的大绿藻。

他很喜欢叫我绿藻头，血气方刚的我可不带怂的，立刻跟他干了一架，可惜还没分出胜负，老师就赶来强行拉开我们。他龇牙咧嘴地嚷嚷，放学给我等着！我顶撞回去，正合我意！但那天放学我们俩都被老师留下来罚做值日，有两个女生路过我们班，其中一个满怀心事地问她伙伴，为什么那某某喜欢给自己起别称，伙伴告诉她，因为他想在你心里留下点痕迹啊。

我当时没反应过来是什么意思，不过正在擦黑板的他有点慌张，猝不及防地向我扔来了根粉笔。他生气地说，干嘛偷听女孩子讲话，赶快搞完卫生我们去单挑啦！分开的两千多天里，我时不时回想起那一幕，他脸红的模样特别可爱。后来，我只能听他叫我绿藻头，要是别人这么叫我，我根本懒得理会。

绿藻头，啊，绿藻头。昨晚他就是这样一声声一遍遍地喊，我受不了，我一听就硬得生疼。我吻他，我把他抱起来，让他双手撑着玻璃窗，他呼出的热气在窗上凝成一小块水雾，我说等我们做完以后你还能在窗上写写字。他最爱做这种无聊的事了，尤其在冷得哪儿都不想去的冬天，他能玩这个玩一下午。没想到他做着做着体力不支晕过去了，后来是我自己在玻璃上画了个心形，可惜他看不见。

他怎么还有力气爬起来？可恶，这里又有反应了。

-END。


End file.
